degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/The Wiki Dead: Let The Flames Begin
Jo, Derek, Yazzy, Ari and Wandy are sitting in a classroom. '' '''Ari:' We’ll definitely be safe in here for a while. Jo: '''I hope you’re right. '''Wandy: How did you even end up here anyways, Jo? Jo: Long story. A sudden rumble of sorts can be heard. '' '''Yazzy:' Do you guys hear that? They run to the window, where they see over a dozen planes passing overhead. '' '''Wandy:' Wow.. Ari: I wonder what that’s for. Jo: Those are old bomber planes, from the second world war. Derek: Why are those things here? Jo: Because they want to eradicate the illness. They’re going to start bombing the city. 64 HOURS EARLIER Alex: '''I know this a traumatic experience, but we’re going to get through this, together. I’m sure of it. '''Kieran: '''I don’t know how to get past this. '''Jo: I know you barely know me, but just know that if you ever want to talk, I’m here. It’s not like I can really go anywhere. Ashlie: '''Thanks, Mo. '''Jo: Jo Ashlie: Jo, sorry. Suddenly a grunt can be heard from the living room. '' '''Kieran:' Is that mom? Ashlie: No, I don’t think so.. where is mom anyways? Alex: Weird… Suddenly Kieran’s mom enters. '' '''Kieran’s Mom': Sorry this took so long. How is he? Kieran: Mom, he died.. Kieran’s Mom: What are you talking about? He’s walking right over there? Alex: '''What? '''Jo: Oh my god. Kieran’s mom walks over to Kieran’s dad, who is walking, although more stumbling, across the living room. She taps him on the shoulder. '' '''Kieran’s Mom: '''Honey? Are you okay? ''He turns around, revealing an altered face, and strange, yellow eyes. Kieran’s mom screams, but it is too late. Kieran’s dad leaps at Kieran’s mom, and bites her shoulder. Ashlie shrieks, as Kieran, Alex and Jo stare in shock. '' '''Jo: '''Oh my god! '''Ashlie:' Mom! Kieran takes the tea kettle, and smacks his father over the head with it. Kieran’s father falls to the floor, and stops moving. '' '''Alex:' That actually worked? Ashlie and Kieran gather around their mother. '' '''Ashlie': Mom are you okay? Tell me you’re okay! Kieran’s Mom: '''What just happened? '''Kieran: He bit you, you're missing a shoulder mom Kieran’s Mom: Oh… Ashlie: No, mom, don’t do this. You can’t do this. Jo: Let me see. Jo kneels and takes a look. She looks up in disdain. '' '''Jo': It doesn’t look too good. Alex: No shit sherlock. Mom: Kieran, Ashlie, I want you to be good for me, okay? Kieran: '''Mom, please. '''Mom: '''I love you both so much. Alex, take care of them for me, okay? '''Alex: '''Of course Mrs. Blake, of course. '''Mom: Thank you.. Her head falls back. Ashlie starts crying. '' '''Jo: '''What if the same thing happens to her? '''Kieran: '''You’re right. ''He gets up, and with a swift movement grabs the tea kettle and smashes her over the head with it. Ashlie starts crying harder. '' '''Kieran:' It’s over now. Alex: We need to get out of the city anyway. If this is happening everywhere the city is like the worst place to be… Kieran: '''You’re right. '''Alex: '''I’m gonna go home and get my stuff. I’ll be back tomorrow, okay? '''24 HOURS LATER Derek slams some books on the table. '' '''Derek:' These are all my books on the end time. Wandy: You have got to be kidding me. Kieran: You don’t seriously think the world is ending do you? Ari: This is like ebola.. it’ll be gone in an instant! They all look at Ari. '' '''Ari': Sorry, wrong example. Kieran flips through one of the books. '' '''Kieran: '''You don’t seriously believe this stuff do you? This one says that horses will descend from the high heavens. '''Wandy:' Exactly. Derek, where were you even going with this? Derek: Sorry, I was just trying to find answers. There’s a knock on the door. '' '''Ari': I’ll get it. He opens the door of the classroom to find Sarah and Dani there. '' '''Dani': Hi.. Uhm, there’s nowhere else to go, can we hang out with you guys? Ari: Fine, but only because I can tolerate you. Sarah: 'Goody! ''They come in and sit down. Kieran receives a text from Alex '''Alex: Hey Kieri! I’ll meet you at the school in 2 hours okay? I’m just finishing up some things! Kieran puts away his phone and looks through the books. All of a sudden Jolie bursts through the door. '' '''Jolie': OMG OMG Guys you HAVE to see this video. Everyone gathers around Jolie’s iPad 4S Plus, and she plays the video. The video shows a man walking similarly to Kieran’s father, strolling down main street. Everyone is screaming, and he bites a woman running away. He is then shot by the police. '' '''Jolie:' Guys, this happened like right down the street! Wandy: This is crazy. Kieran looks out of the window. '' '''Kieran:' What if the world is really ending? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts